Golden Age Takashi Ryu
Personality Calm and friendly but his training very dangerous and he feels a lot pain but he getting strong like that and he is quiet fighter and better don’t mess with him... Backstory 5 years ago takashi wakes up from sound and he walks to parents door and he opens door and he see his parents died and he runs but he slips down and he rolls off from stairs and he falls down and he get knock out and murderer burns his house and one hero save takashi from fire and takashi wakes up and he see a hero and he closes eyes again and 6 days later he wakes up and he look around and he is at hospital and he stands up and he walks around and doctor walk to him and ask him about wheres your parents and takashi remember about his parents and he wont answer and doctor says i see... okay maybe ill take care of you and takashi looks at doctor and takashi nods and he is live at hospital for 13 years later doctor notices a takashi has a power and doctor lock him at white room and doctor walks off and takashi sits at white room and he thinks about why doctor doing this and he see a security camera and he walks to camera and he jumps and steps on wall and jumps again and catchs the security camera and he thinks what is this and he falls with security camera and breaks it and he dont feel hurt from floor its not a stone its just like a pilow and he walks to door and he takes cameras part and he uses it for pick locking and he opens the door and he runs out and he changes his outifts and wraps bandages around his mouth and he takes mask and puts on his face and he runs out from hospital and he stops and he looks at 3 boy bullying at girl and he run to 3 boy and beats them up and 3 boy runs and he take girls phone and gives back to girl and girl takes it and look at him and he says if you have boy friend dont cheat on him.... and he runs off and hides on broken house from LAPD and FBI and 4 days later he get invite from academy and he accepts it and after academy he promise about he protect people with puting his life to danger Resources 50% off amazon gift card. Equipment / Weaponry Katana and iPhone and the watch. Specialisations Martial art and Boxing. Quirk Volume Manipulation. The user is able to control volume anywhere within a 2 meter radius around him. In the radius, he is able to amplify or decrease any sound 5 fold. Meaning he can make himself as quiet as mouse, or loud enough to temporarily disorientate opponents. However, he can only keep the volume under control for 5 turns before he has to rest for 2 turns. The maximum he can increase a volume to is 140 Decibel. Versatility The user can suprise enemies with loud sounds or muffle their own footsteps. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age 4th Year Student Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student